


The Sweetness of Angels Out of The Bitterness of Devils

by bananafishings



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Backstory, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Relationship Study, Romance, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananafishings/pseuds/bananafishings
Summary: In which, Coffee and Chocolate recall events from the past.Then they look forward to their future together.





	The Sweetness of Angels Out of The Bitterness of Devils

“Out of curiosity, do you ever think about him?”

“Him? Who, exactly?”

“Your previous Master Attendant.”

It was an unexpected question out there in the garden, where it was just Chocolate and Coffee.

“I try not to, but sometimes I can’t stop myself from remembering.” Coffee answers, taking another sip from his cup after he does. Then he falls into thought.

Coffee could still picture the building on fire, the way that his first Master Attendant was gone in an instant with the flames. Coffee and Milk were left alone. He was the first person to have faith in him, in both of them. All he wanted was to make accept him people despite their prejudice against the Devil’s drink. The very essence of who Coffee was.

“Does it hurt to?” Chocolate knocks him out of his thoughts. There’s a certain vulnerability in his voice and it makes Coffee’s heart ache.

Coffee stops taking sips of his drink and sighs, not annoyed but contemplative. “It does, but I learned to live with it. I don’t want to remember, but at the same time I don’t want to forget. It has brought me to where I am now. However, if you don’t mind me asking, Chocolate, why are you bringing this up?”

Chocolate also fully stops drinking from his cup. He replies. “It’s just… I’ve thinking about her a lot lately. My old Master Attendant. I miss her.” He sounds wistful.

“Ah. I’m so sorry to hear that.” Coffee leaves it at that, With just a look, he urges Chocolate to say more by doing so. 

Chocolate shakes his head. “No, no, it’s fine. I just, don’t know what to do about it sometimes when I think a lot about it. It starts to bring me down.”

“Well you know, or I hope you know, that I’m always here to listen. If you would like my company. I find that it helps sometimes to just be near with someone. Even if you don’t talk about it.”

“I’ll have to take you up on that offer. Maybe more than once. Oh, and in different places?” Chocolate says, a glint of teasing in his reply, but Coffee can tell that he’s also being serious still.

“I would absolutely shocked and appalled if you didn’t.” Coffee smiles. “If you ever do want to talk about it more, you know where to find me.”

The two of them sit, a pregnant pause in the air before Chocolate speaks up again. Coffee is ready to listen.

Chocolate hums, an appreciative sound. “You know, at least one good thing came from the past. In the time after I…lost her.”

“Hmm? And what is that?” Coffee asks, he notices the light reflecting off of Chocolate’s face and he can’t help but notice that he looks brilliant. As he always seems to be.

“I met you, at least.”

Honest. 

Coffee closes his eyes and nods. “I remember.”

He definitely remembers, he recalls Coffee’s rage, the sadness in his eyes, when they first met. Coffee knowing all too well the pain of losing a human attendant. Coffee also remembers the quiet defeat and acceptance when Chocolate had read the letter. Most of all now, Coffee reminisces about brewing Chocolate his first cup of coffee and how he had accepted it, how he had thanked him for it.

Their relationship had started on that first day.

Chocolate continued, pouring out emotions that must have been pent up in his heart. “That day when I lost control of myself… if you hadn’t shown up with the letter and the necklace, who knows what would have happened. If you hadn’t invited me to the coffeeshop and then given it to me… I don’t know. I wasn’t in my right mind. I’m just glad now, that you showed up.”

“You give me too much credit, I was just the messenger. I did what I had to do.” It was true, and yet Coffee felt a sense of satisfaction knowing that he helped Chocolate. The Food Soul that meant so much to him now.

Chocolate gives what can only be described as a happy sigh.“But still Coffee, it was you. It could have been anyone else, but it was you. I’m just really grateful it was, now. It’s funny how things turn out isn’t it?”

Coffee chuckles, a deep laugh. “It surely is. I never quite imagined I would have ended up here with you..”

He doesn’t elaborate on what that means. If he means how they ended up meeting at all. Or how they eventually ending up working for the same kind Cooking Attendant. Or most importantly, how they crossed the line of being more than friends into lovers.

Coffee didn’t feel the need to elaborate, because he knows that Chocolate understands.

Without a word, Coffee takes Chocolate’s wrist, the one with the necklace wrapped around it. He strokes his wrist gently, hoping to convey his sincerity with the gesture. “It really is a beautiful necklace. It suits you well. I really am fortunate to have met you as well.” 

The compliment makes Chocolate smile, a warm inviting one. When Coffee lets go of his wrist he returns the gesture by taking Coffee’s wrist this time, leaving a sweet kiss on it. Coffee feels nothing but the deep affection he’s garnered for Chocolate in such a short amount of time. Before Chocolate talks again, Coffee tells him what he knows will bring him comfort, will let him know that they will be just fine.

“I’ll be happy this way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The inspiration for this fic is that I looked up Chocolate and Coffee's official biographies and they made me really sad. For more background information, here is [Chocolate's bio ](http://food-fantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Chocolate)and [Coffee's bio ](http://food-fantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Coffee).
> 
> Also as a little side note, the ending is a reference to Chocolate's voice line "Will you be happy this way?" (The answer is yes, Coffee will be.)
> 
> Title taken from Coffee's character motto "I will make you taste the sweetness of angels out of the bitterness of devils."
> 
> Beta read by [meteor_ready](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteor_ready)! Thank you so much once again you really are the best! I owe you my life.
> 
> Talk to me (or even send requests!) to my tumblr [@sadbananafish](https://sadbananafish.tumblr.com) or my twitter [@bananafishings](https://twitter.com/bananafishings).


End file.
